White Christmas
by icy-piyo21
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is the head of The World Academy student council. Apparently, he has  made five vice student council heads retire because all of them can't stand his attitude. Enter Alfred F Jones, the new student soon-to-be vice. The perfect chaos. R


Summary: Arthur Kirkland is the head of The World Academy student council. Apparently, he has successfully made five vice student council heads retire because all of them can't stand his attitude. Enter Alfred F Jones, the new student soon-to-be vice. Oh, student council is never going to be the same again for Arthur...

My first ever X-mas fiiiiccc. This is a gift for _hinatasakura_on LiveJournal, as part of the USUK 2010 Secret Santa exchange. Another Gakeun AU just cause I can. Enjoy folks!

It was a usual day in the World Academy High Student Council office, with their secretary the sophomore Angelique Duquaine and their treasurer Francis Bonnefoy lounging about on the bean bag plush chair scattered around the office. The chairs actually was an oddball contrasted to the prim, luxurious office itself, its bright, cheerful colors contrasting with the deep, royal color scheme the office had. Which was one reason why the student council head didn't allow them there in the first place, though in the end he relented after much begging from Angel and Francis. ("Fine, you blasted gits! Go get those chairs you want so badly and leave me in peace!")

"Hey Francis,"she asked lazily, half-turning her body on the bright blue plush chair she was lying on. "I heard we're gonna have a new vice."

Francis gave a look at Angelique from his own rose-red chair (which he insisted was the "color of _l'amour_"). "A new vice? Hmm, I wonder how long this one would last." He laughed.

Angelique giggled back at the comment Francis made. "The record was…three days, was it? Whoever that boy was, he sure was a patient one, what with our head's temper and all." Well, not that that boy was one to blame, I mean, come on, who would want to deal with a perpetually scowling, large eyebrows, and foul-mouthed "gentleman"? Don't ask me why Angel and Francis were able to stand him.

Just as Angelique made that comment, the large double doors of their office opened, and in walked Arthur Kirkland. Yes, this man is that same man we've been talking about- hideous eyebrows, short-fuse-temper, perpetual scowl and all that. (Don't tell him I said this, Just-don't.)

"The two of you! Just because I allowed those chairs it doesn't mean that you're going to lounge about in there all day! Get up and do your work already, gits! Sometimes I don't understand why lazy people like you work here, at all!" Arthur barked.

….See what I mean? It wouldn't be a surprise if all his vices ran away.

Francis and Angel hurried to get off the chairs and into their places, Francis on his table and Angel hurried off to the kitchen to make tea.

After the tea was prepared, and everyone in their proper places, Arthur spoke up.

"Not bad, Angel, you've gotten better in this…Now on to a more important matter, has anyone seen our new vice who was supposed to be here by-" here he stopped to look at the clock hanging on the walls,"-fifteen minutes ago?"

Both Angel and Francis shook their heads in unison.

"Non, mon petit lapin, not yet~" Francis sing-songed. Oh, he couldn't wait to see how this new vice would stand against Arthur.

"Fine, I know you haven't, but was that frog language necessary? I don't speak frog." Arthur snapped- again.

Francis gave an expression of mock hurt. "But Arthur! French is the language of l'amour!"

"I don't bloody care about that 'amour' you're so proud of every goddamn time!"

And yes, he just did a poor pronunciation of 'amour'. As he said before, he "doesn't speak frog", or more known as French in normal, non-PMSing Arthur language.

Then the double doors opened again- this time rougher than when Arthur made his entrance.

"World hero and student council vice Alfred F Jones is here! Nahahahahaha!" A blur of golden , a flash of blue, and booming laugther was what all three members of the student council heard from him, effectively stunning them into silence. After two seemingly long and painfully quiet minutes, Angelique spoke up.

"…Alfred…? You're our new vice….?" She asked in disbelief.

Said teen whipped his head in the direction of the voice. "Oh, Angelique! I remember you- you're my lab partner last time during Chemistry! And yes, I'm the new vice! I didn't know you were a council member! So, where's your head, hm? I was supposed to meet him here some fifteen minutes ago but then I…"

At that point, no-one was listening to him anymore. Both Francis and Arthur mouthed "you know this guy?" to which Angelique merely mouthed back that "yes, in fact he's my lab partner as he said."

"…and that's why I was late! So who's the head?" Alfred finished his ramble.

Arthur gave him a small cough. "Mr Jones, your head would be me." He walked up to Alfred to shake his hand- and that's when Francis and Angelique knew that there would be chaos in the house.

"Wow, our head is a sophomore? You must be pretty awesome to be a head at such a young age! I thought only seniors were allowed to be heads! I am a junior though, so I guess I still can be vice!"

Francis and Angelique gaped. No-one, no one ever mocked Arthur Kirkland's height. No-one. Arthur was also equally silent- except that his fists were shaking in an effort not to hit him.

"Mr Jones," he started, trying to keep his composure, "I am a senior, despite my height. I hope that we will be able to work together."

"Oh!" Alfred blinked owlishly. "A senior? Oops. Your height made me think that you were a sophomore or something!"

That did it. Arthur opened his mouth to shout, when Angelique came in between them.

"Y-you know, Arthur, I think I saw a few students fighting outside…" Angelique blurted, trying to distract Arthur.

"A fight? Where?" Arthur's attention was thankfully diverted.

"U-um, down in front of the cafeteria…But they may have settled by now, it's been a while…Shouldn't you inspect for damage…?"

"A very good idea, Angelique. I'll be back soon." With that, he stormed out of the office. Once Arthur left, both Francis and Angelique turned sharply towards Alfred.

"Were you trying to get us all killed?" Francis half-shrieked.

Angelique said simply, "He is new here." He then turned towards Alfred. "Al, our head is notorious for his terrible temper. If you can, try not to set him off." Angelique explained briefly.

Alfred merely cocked his head at that. "And? I was just saying that he looked like a sophomore." He coolly said.

"That's one thing that sets him off, Al. He doesn't like his height to be mentioned of. Anyway, I hope you make it here. We already lost five vice heads because none of them could stand him." Angelique told him, trying to explain.

"I wish you luck, newcomer." Francis mumbled.

Francis's sky blues met Angelique's amber ones, and they shook their heads.

Oh, there is going to be change, all right….

"Oh my God, I was one minute short! Damn!" Alfred cursed, placing his PSP down on the table and huffed in annoyance.

It was a week after the fateful introduction between the vice head and the head- and really, things seem to be taking a turn for the worse. Well, a jolly, cheery, happy and noisy vice did not suit the calm and peace-loving head at all. As such, they quarreled often- and over the slightest things.

"Alfred, god damn it, keep your voice down! Can't you see I'm bloody trying to work here?"

"Oh, pshaw, what's there to do anyway? All you do is read and sign and approve or disapprove!"

"Yes, but reading needs concentration!"

"Is it that hard to skim your eyes over the text and read? God, you're such an old man."

"You little-"

And just like that, they start shouting at each other. And right now, their head is currently out for some food down at the cafeteria, leaving their vice, treasurer and secretary in the spacious office. Looking up from her comfy place on the bean bag, Angelique decided to start some conversation.

"So Alfred- it's been a week." Angelique stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, and?" He replied, confused.

"You haven't resigned yet." Francis offered.

"Why would I resign? I am the vice, and heroes don't just resign like that! Why were you expecting me to resign? You guys are funny." Alfred explained, giving both of them a funny look.

"Actually, Alfred…" Francis started, "Don't you know that you're not the first vice?"

"You're actually the fifth." Angelique finished. "No-one could stand that stuck-up eyebrow guy."

Alfred merely raised his eyebrow, looking at the two of them. "Well, I guess it's because we need more fun! I guess he just needs more fun in his life, nahahaha!" Alfred laughed, before returning to his game.

Francis smiled at Angelique. "You know what, Angelique? This kind of vice is just the kind of vice we need for this student council. Someone who would stand him, and probably win his heart.."

"What are you talking about?" Angelique gave him a puzzled look.

"You never know with amour. Anything can happen."

"…This is not happening…" Alfred mumbled, looking forlornly at the skies from the window in the office. It was around 5 PM in the evening, although the skies were darker than usual. Yes, it was raining cats and dogs - and Alfred wasn't happy about it at all. "Now how am I supposed to play basketball?" he groaned, watching as the droplets spattered and splashed as it hit the window, roofs and the ground. "This is all because you told me to stay back and finish that paperwork!" Alfred huffed, looking at Arthur, who apparently was also in the office.

"It's not my fault you didn't finish paperwork, you idiot!" Arthur shot back hotly, refusing to be blamed.

How did they end up like this? Simple, really. Remember when I said that Alfred was playing PSP? And that Arthur was down at the cafeteria and getting food? Well, Arthur returned from the cafeteria, and found Alfred playing PSP and not doing paperwork like he was supposed to. As such, Arthur got mad at him, and told him to stay in the office and get his work done- to which Alfred tried to bargain with him, but it was no use. No-one gets away bargaining with Arthur Kirkland, and now here he was, done with paperwork but faced with the terrible weather hindering him from playing basketball.

"I think I should go home…Pointless trying to play. And it's because of you, old man!" Alfred whined, unhappy because he didn't get to play at all. He then rummaged into his bag, and promptly gave an annoyed look.

"Damn it, I don't have an umbrella…" Alfred muttered. "I'll just run home, I guess…"

Arthur actually felt guilty for the kid. True, he might have gone too far… They weren't important paperwork anyway, and now he can't go back home because he has no umbrella. Sighing,he reached into his own bag, and pulled out a pocket umbrella.

"H-here." He mumbled.

Alfred looked at him in disbelief. "What do you want me to do with that?"

Arthur mumbled some more. "Um, you know, we can share this. And no, don't take this the wrong way, I still hate you! I just need you tomorrow for work and don't want you sick, that's all!" He huffed, looking away.

Alfred just smiled at him, and happily took the umbrella, and exited the room. "You coming, old man?"

Arthur flinched at the nickname. "Of course I'm coming, and no, I'm not an old man! Stupid git!" He then hurried to get out of the office, turning the lights off and locking the doors before he joined the American teen at the lobby.

Alfred opened the umbrella, spinning its jet-black form in the rain, watching the rain bounce off the spinning umbrella.

"Stop playing with the thing like a child and let's go already." Arthur pointed out.

Alfred gave a childish whine at that, but he lowered the umbrella and put it over them before they stepped out into the pelting rain. On the way, not much was exchanged between them. Just some small talk, and most of the time, Alfred rambling and Arthur nodding once in a while and offering some short answers. Silence fell over for a few seconds, before Alfred spoke up again.

"You know, old man, you weren't as bad and as mean as I thought you were. I mean, going out of your way to share an umbrella- that's nice of you! Why don't you do that more often?"

Arthur froze at the statement. Wait, is he…complimenting him…?

"Hmph, as I said, d-don't take it the wrong way! I just need you for tomorrow's work! You still have a lot of unfinished paperwork, right?" Arthur stammered a little, not used to compliments.

"But you shared the umbrella with me anyway." Alfred pointed out.

'Shut it already."

A few moments later, just as they passed the town park, the rain miraculously cleared and gave way to sunshine. The dark, murky clouds were gone and the pouring waters were replaced by rays of warm sunlight, although it was already half-setting, considering the time of day it was in.

'Wow, the rain cleared up! This is a miracle!" Alfred laughed. "I can go home now!"

"Good then, go home already!" Arthur huffed.

But just then, Alfred's eyes caught something. "Oh my God, a cotton candy seller! I want some! Arthur, come on, let's eat cotton candy!"

"W-what are you-oi, let me go!" Arthur flailed as Alfred dragged him to the stall and practically ordered a cotton candy.

"Aww, Arthur! We can share if you want!"

_S-share…?_ Arthur's face flared up at that. "I-if you must…" Again, he wasn't used to sharing, so all this was new to him.

So what started as a kind offer to drop the American home ended up into a cotton-candy sharing session. Well, more like Alfred wolfing down most of it, and Arthur nipping small bites out of what was left from Alfred's food.

Alfred looked down at Arthur. _He's not half bad…he's quite cute, actually- oh what am I thinking. _He mentally slapped himself at the thought. He then looked at Arthur who had already finished his share of the candy, and tossed the stick into the bin nearby. He reached out a hand towards Arthur's cheeks, and brushed off the cotton candy off his cheeks. At this, Arthur's face turned ten shades redder, almost matching the bright red stall where they bought the cotton candy.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" Arthur stuttered (he would deny this for sure), his voice raising an octave.

"There was cotton candy on your cheeks." Alfred said. "I thought I would do you a favor and make you look more 'gentlemanly' as you always tell us to do."

"But I-" Arthur was cut short by Alfred talking again.

"Well, I just have to turn left here. Thanks for the umbrella, old man- see you tomorrow! Oh yeah, be nice for a change!" And he ran off without a second word.

Arthur was left to stare at the American's slowly disappearing build. He then rubbed furiously at his cheeks, as if it could help diminish the stains on his cheeks.

_I can't believe this just happened…Be nice? Why should I? N-no, I don't like him, I don't- Bloody hell _He mentally cursed. Why is he acting like such a schoolgirl? _Screw this, _he thought, _I can't believe I'm doing this…_

"Aw crap, I never seem to be able to get this done! I hate this level, God damn it!" Alfred groaned, waving his PSP haphazardly in the air before holding it again and playing with it again, determined to get over that level. Angelique merely gave him a look while preparing the tea.

"Ack, I heated it for too long! He'd surely complain! What do I do? He'll be back soon! No time for new tea!" Angelique panicked.

"Exactly how long did you heat it for?" Francis asked.

"One minute too long…" Angelique muttered. "I'm dead." She groaned.

Just then, Arthur entered the office. 'So Angelique, where was that tea I ordered?"

Angelique gulped mentally. "U-um, here…" _Am I gonna be dead? _She mouthed to Francis, since Alfred was too busy with his game. _Cross your heart and hope for the best,_ he mouthed back, as the two watched his reaction to the tea nervously.

"This…did you heat it for too long, Angelique?" He gave her a look.

"That- I- oh only for one minute! I'm sorry, I-"

"…I never said I was going to do anything to you." Arthur deadpanned.

Both Angelique and Francis looked at him in disbelief. None of them could believe at what he was saying, while Arthur merely looked at Alfred- who was still playing the PSP.

"Alfred?" He called out.

Alfred looked up and felt like deer caught in headlights. _Oh no God, not another stayback, not another stayback… _"Jeez, fine, I'll do my paperwork- until what time today, Arthur?" He groaned.

"Alfred, I just wanted to tell you that you can play with that thing, just remember to get your work done. Angelique, be careful with the tea next time. Francis, remember that you still have to deal with this month's budgets. A-and don't laze around, get doing it, the lot of you!" With that, he walked up to the sofa, picked up the newspaper and started reading, but not before looking up to Alfred.

"Is that enough for you? T-there, I did it." He huffed, before burying his face in the newspaper. Alfred, Angelique and Francis were left looking stunned. Angelique looked to both Francis and Alfred.

"..did you all hear what I just heard?" Francis said

"His remarks are lacking the bite to it…" Angelique gaped. "..What's wrong with Arthur…"?

Alfred stared at Arthur, before his lips stretched to form the dopiest grin in universe. His face lit up with the brightness of a thousand suns, and he laughed a little, leaving Angelique and Francis even more perplexed. But Alfred didn't care, he was too elated to give a hoot about it.

_He really did what I told him to do…_

"Right, I'm off! Bye all!" Alfred waved to his student council friends, and left outside to join Kiku Honda, the Japanese student in their school in the lobby and chattering madly about the newest games. They were after all, hardcore gamers, and Alfred always liked it when Kiku gave him updates on the latest games.

"Bye Al! I'll see you tomorrow!" Angelique waved back, followed by Francis. Arthur however was busy with his work.

"You guys can leave, I still have to work on the annual Christmas ball you gits love so much, I don't see the point of this event." He mumbled.

"Oh, mon petit Arthur! It is the chance to show l'amour to everyone!" Francis said, to which Arthur merely huffed.

"So, I'm going. Bye Francis, bye Eyebrows!" Angelique waved at them before leaving the office.

"Wait, Angelique! I'm going too, wouldn't want to get stuck with Eyebrows here!" Francis called after her.

"My name is not Eyebrows, and see you all tomorrow." Arthur dryly commented.

After the two of them had left the office, Arthur slumped back on his chair, giving the load of papers on the table a disdainful look.

"Oh Lord, look at all this work I have to do…." He mumbled. "Stupid event, I don't have a date anyway." _What about Alfred? _ His mind supplied. He shook his head to clear his thoughts- there was no chance in hell that it's going to happen! _But admit it, he's nice and attractive. _

"Shut up!" He shouted to his brain, but then he remembered it's pointless because, well, your brain is you, what's the point of shouting to yourself? Muttering, he picked up his pen and started scanning the paperwork, eager to get it done and over with.

The skies were getting dark, and the sun was just about to disappear from view, but inside the office, Arthur was still working, the soft scribbles of pen on paper resonating throughout the silent room. Not that it was not expected- with three noisy people gone, it was only natural to have the room as quiet as a mouse.

Arthur sighed, rubbing his eyes which were getting watery and even though he was reluctant to admit it, drowsy. He yawned, stretching his stiff joints from working for so long. He looked at the bean bag chairs. He did despise those chairs, but now it looked very inviting, the softness of it all. If he laid there…

_No, I have work…_He sighed. But soon, the chairs looked even more inviting, and the words on the papers blurred and mixed into one. Once again, he looked at the chairs with all the hate a drowsy person could muster. _I think some shut-eye is in order….Just a short nap…God, I hate those chairs, being so comfortable and distracting…_

And with those thoughts, he stumbled into the chair and promptly fell asleep on one of the chairs.

Meanwhile, Alfred was loitering in front of the student council office. Apparently, he had left something important- well, not essentially life-threatening, but he needed it anyway.

"Damn it, I shouldn't have left my PSP on the table like that… Now I have to go here, in the middle of December, cold, freezing December!" He muttered unhappily. He didn't like having to leave home in the cold, but he had to go anyway for his PSP. He pushed on the doors, which moved open without preamble.

"Now where is that PSP…" He mumbled again, looking around, when his eyes fell on the heap of bean bag chairs. A figure was splayed on one of the bean bags (his bean bag!) which, on closer inspection, was a softly snoring Arthur Kirkland. Alfred stood stunned over the sleeping form, the little light left from the nearly setting sun illuminating his features. His face was completely relaxed, the frown tugging his caterpil-eyebrows gone and replaced with a calm expression, his limbs unwound from its usual and tense position. _He looks cute when he's asleep, so relaxed and far from who he used to be when he's awake…_Alfred thought, but then slapped himself mentally afterwards. _What am I thinking? _Either way, he couldn't help but feel his heart strings being tugged at seeing the usually tense and on edge student council head calmly sleeping. He grunted, and turned once, curling up into a fetal position, slightly shivering involuntarily from the cold air.

Alfred sighed at this, and shrugged his brown bomber jacket, before spreading them on top of Arthur, careful not to wake the young man up. He then made his way over to his table, and sure enough, the PSP laid there, untouched. He picked up his item, and went over to the door, giving one last look at Arthur's form.

"Guess I'm going home cold tonight…" he whispered to himself, before leaving.

Arthur woke up, blinking his eyes to see the sun rising. What he planned to be a short nap had turned into a full-day sleep, and now he was in the student council office. He was about to panic, when he felt something warm covering his whole body. Looking down, he found a brown leather jacket- and his face instantly turned a few shades redder. _Alfred…_ He looked around, and seeing that no-one was around, he looked down at the jacket. It smelled faintly like leather and hamburgers, but he didn't mind because actually, it had another distinct scent, something purely Alfred, and he could almost hear him in his head. He hugged the jacket closer to him, inhaling the scent- before the gears in his brain, the one which controlled perfect sense, kicked back in his head and he moved the jacket at an arm's length away from him.

"S-stupid, what am I doing?" He stammered.

"It looks pretty obvious to me, you were hugging Alfred's jacket."

Arthur froze, and turned to the door. In front of the door, Francis stood, smirking. Blushing ten shades redder, he threw the jacket to the ground, flailing and stammering.

"I-I didn't- It smells like hamburgers, those greasy foods that bumbling idiot likes to eat so much! I didn't like it at all, it was a nuisance, trust me!" Arthur shouted, right as Alfred walked in.

"Good mor-" Alfred started, but was cut short by Arthur's outburst.

"….Arthur, if you hated it so badly, then give it back, you hypocrite." Alfred hissed. _And after I went home freezing too._ "I can't expect any kindness from you, can I?" he continued coldly, before grabbing the jacket. "Fine, I'll get out from here then, if it helps you to get rid of one 'bumbling idiot'." Alfred jeered, saying the 'bumbling idiot' with a poor impersonation of Arthur's British accent, before promptly storming out, much to the shock of Arthur and Francis.

_Oh shit, I did it again, didn't I. _ Arthur slapped himself mentally. _Way to go, Arthur. _

"…Arthur, are you alright?" Francis waved his hands in front of Arthur's face.

"…Stay away from me, you fucking git." Arthur said in a tone just as icy as Alfred's earlier, before storming to his table and started to read through the papers furiously.

And when Angelique came into the office, she was greeted with an icy and tense atmosphere.

"What happened..?" Angelique said, before testing the waters. "…And where's our vice..?"

Arthur flinched visibly at that, and the sound of a cracking pen was heard.

"Mon cheri," Francis whispered to Angelique, "Arthur had a fight with Alfred."

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Alfred was sitting down with Kiku, eating lunch.

"Um, Alfred-san," he started, not sure if it would still be a sore subject or not, "I heard from Angelique-chan and Francis-san that you and Arthur-san are fighting."

Alfred snapped his head up from his lunch and huffed. "That annoying bastard? I'm not surprised he sent five vices away."

"But Alfred-san.. I don't think Arthur-san meant it-"

"Kiku, tell me more about that latest PSP game you just found? I think that it'd be an awesome change to my current game- I already beat it six times in a row!" Alfred chimed in with obviously faux cheeriness.

Kiku could only sigh- it was a sore subject, alright. He then resumed talking about the game he said he found, deciding to just avoid the subject.

_I hope Arthur-san isn't too upset about this…_

",,,You know what Francis?" Angelique sighed, slumping on one of the bean bag chairs. It was breaktime, and Arthur had stormed outside to God-knows-where, so only Francis and Angelique were left in the office.

"Yes, mon cheri?" Francis lazily replied.

"I think Alfred's really mad at Arthur. He hasn't returned the whole day…"

"…And I think Arthur is an idiot." Francis chimed in.

"Why?" 

"He should be honest with himself for once. I'm sure that Arthur is in love with Alfred." Francis explained matter-of-factly.

"But is Alfred in love with him too? You can't be sure." Angelique shot back.

"Mon petit Angelique, Alfred loves him back. Otherwise, he wouldn't have laid the jacket over Arthur like that." Francis said. "They'll make up one way or another, but maybe they need a push. We can always…" Francis whispered to Angelique.

Angelique sighed. "If you say so.. I just hope this fight wouldn't mean a seventh vice…"

The argument left the student council office tense and uncomfortable, with little to no comments exchanged. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Alfred had been silent, except for necessary conversations, and so was Arthur. The two seemed like they did not intend to make up at all and as weeks flew by the aforementioned ball finally arrived.

Francis was dressed in a crisp black tuxedo, a rose ready in his hand. Angelique was in a strapless blue dress, her hair devoid of the red bows tying them together, instead, she put her hair down and clipped it with a matching blue seashell clip.

"So Arthur, we're off!" Angelique waved.

"Wait, who are you going with?" Arthur questioned. "I thought you had no date?"

Angelique blushed a bit. "That…um…" She then moved to take Francis' hand in hers. "Francis is my date."

"Oui." Francis nodded. "We've been official a week ago."

Arthur shook his head. " Up to you then, I don't have a say in your love lives, now go already!"

"Alright, alright! But aren't you going to-"

"No I am not Angelique. See you, have fun."

"…Oh alright, if you're not going." With that, Angelique and Francis left the door, shutting them. Arthur waited until their footsteps faded, before he walked up to the window.

He looked down and sighed. The ball was being held downstairs, and everyone was attending. He stared at the people. "I wish I was there- no, what am I thinking. I don't have a date, or anything like that." He muttered.

_Alfred could have been your date. _His mind supplied. _Had you not been a jerk a week ago, this wouldn't have happened. _

Arthur silently contemplated what that small voice in him just told him. It was true, if only he was honest about the jacket, maybe none of this would have happened. _But why think about him now? It's pointless._ He told himself.

But right then, his mind just had to offer another good point. _You love the boy. Admit it. _

"No, no I don't! He-I just- I'm just happy he could stand me, I don't love him!"

_You miss his company. _

Arthur was silent. "…He hates me, anyway. I'm just an idiot who can't be honest to the person who cared for him, and drove him away in the end."

And suddenly, amidst the cold winter, his eyes stung and grew hot. He furiously tried to fight back the onslaught of tears to no avail. Wiping his eyes vigorously, he tried to stop himself from crying. "You're not a schoolgirl… You're Arthur Kirkland, and-" _you're irrevocably heads over heels with Alfred. _ He finished lamely, leaving the last bits unsaid.

"I don't care, I don't love him, I…I give up." He grunted, and went over to one of the bean bags(Alfred's) because his legs threatened to give way below him. Having given up on stopping the cascade of tears, he resigned to letting them fall on the bean bag.

_As long as nobody's looking…_

The bal was crowded, filled with laughter and the soft Christmas carols wafting around the room, giving it a light atmosphere tinted with solemness from the carols. Alfred looked around the room, dressed in a tuxedo himself. Why he was even there, he didn't know. Maybe because he wanted to experience his first Christmas here in this school? _Arthur,_ his mind stated out of the blue, but he quickly brushed it off. _Of course he wouldn't be here... _He was starting to regret what he had done, to be frank. Secretly, he knew Arthur was unhappy. He saw the signs, the minute shaking in his hands when he held a pen, he took slower to complete his work, and he's not even here. He's not really as oblivious everyone seems to think he is- he just doesn't like to show it. And now, he's avoiding Arthur more like because he doesn't know how to make it up to him, for shouting to him like that last week. Lost in his reverie, he didn't notice Kiku approaching him.

"Alfred-san." Kiku greeted him politely, bowing down slightly.

"A-ah, Kiku." Alfred mumbled another greeting back.

"So, where's Arthur-san?" He asked.

"The bastard probably hates me now." Alfred stated. "I shouted at him."

Kiku sighed and shook his head. "Alfred-san, Arthur-san is terrible at conveying his feelings. You should know that by now."

"…It isn't my fault, he was being mean at me." Alfred muttered.

"He probably didn't mean it…" Kiku tried to reason with the headstrong blond once more. Before Alfred could say anything else though, Francis and Seychelles were already approaching him.

"Hi Alfred!" Angelique chirped. "So, I take it that you're still upset with Eyebrows."

"About that..well…He was being mean! I lent him that jacket and went home cold and that's how he treated me?" He hotly snapped back.

Francis just gave him a look that clearly states 'idiot', before speaking.

"Alfred, Arthur is quite distressed with the fight you had. He really didn't mean to say all that. He's not an honest person. Being his childhood friend has pretty much taught me that." Francis says.

"Then he should say sorry!" Alfred snapped.

"Alfred, I know you're a junior and he's a senior, but sometimes, he can be a little immature. You know, in times like this, it's you who should be mature and forgive him before he says sorry, because big chance, he never will." Francis continued.

"See Alfred-san, I am not lying to you." Kiku said.

"Alright, alright! I get the point!" Alfred wrung his hands up in the air in a surrender motion. "But how am I going to make it up to him?" He sighed. "He'd surely hate me by now."

"Quite the contrary, Alfred." Francis countered. "He loves you."

"He doesn't look like he does." Alfred hissed.

"I don't know how else I am going to tell you this, but I know you love him too, so go check the student council office and find him." Francis summed up in one sentence, silencing Alfred because he knew that it was true.

"…Are you sure he's there..?" Alfred asked, now uncertain.

"Just go!" Angelique piped up.

"A-alright then. Thanks Frenchie!" Alfred shouted at Francis as he ran upstairs to the student council office. After he had completely disappeared, Angelique looked at her new boyfriend.

"Francis, you weren't lying to the boy, were you..?" Angelique questioned.

"You can't lie about amour, ma belle." He sighed, pulling the girl into his embrace, to which she blushed.

"F-Francis, not here-"

"J'taime." He said, pecking her forehead. "Now let's just wait for Arthur and Alfred, oui?"

Arthur didn't have control of his body anymore. How long had he been crying here? He doesn't know at all. And he could care less. He just wanted to sleep, to disappear, and maybe he wouldn't have to deal with such complicated feelings. However, all thoughts dissipated as he heard the door creak open. He froze in the spot, not knowing what to do. _Shit, I didn't lock the doors. If it's Francis making fun of me, I swear I'll-_

"Arthur? Are you in here?"

Arthur just froze on the spot, not knowing what to do.

_It can't be him…!_

Alfred looked around the student council office. Damn, it was dark. He was slightly put off by the darkness of the room, but _heroes don't get scared of the dark! _ He called out to Arthur, but there was no answer. But then again, his eyes caught sight of a figure hunched over on the bean bag chairs, and instantly knew where Arthur was. He went over to the bean bag chair, and called again.

"Arthur, what are you doing here?" he looked down at him.

"…Leave me alone, git." Arthur replied, his voice cracking slightly from all the crying. Of course, Alfred noticed it immediately.

"Arthur..? Have you been crying?" Alfred asked. _Shit, was I that mean to him?_

Arthur knew there was no point in lying- he had been found out, what can he do? The least he can do is face it like a man- although he didn't feel like one right now.

"Yes, I have. You don't care about me, anyway, so just get lost already." Arthur snapped back with all the iciness he could muster in his tone, although in his current state it was impossible to muster any.

"Whoever said I didn't care about you? I was mad, but it doesn't mean I hate you, Arthur." Alfred softly said, sitting down in a separate bean bag chair.

"…you didn't talk to me for a week." Arthur said. "I-I'm such a nuisance, aren't I? Five vices ran away from me already. Y-you should too, before I ruin your life." He muttered.

Alfred stood, and pulled Arthur into an embrace. "Five may have run from you, but I won't." He said, lifting Arthur's face and brushed the remaining tears away with his gloves.

"Why won't you leave me…?" Arthur asked.

Alfred took a deep breath, before cradling Arthur's head closer to him.

"Because I love you, Arthur Kirkland." He stated.

That did it. _Screw pretenses. _He decided. A new batch of tears welled up again in his eyes, and he sobbed into the tuxedo Alfred was wearing.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He choked apologies. Alfred ran his hands through Arthur's sandy blond hair, and brushed the tears away again.

"Hush already, I said it's fine. Heroes don't hold a grudge, especially over things like that." He whispered, hugging Arthur close. "I should be sorry for making you cry…"

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Arthur calmed down. After his sobs were reduced to slight hiccups, Alfred asked again. "So, Arthur. Will you be my boyfriend?" Alfred asked. Arthur blushed deeply, both from the tears and the outright confession. He gave a small nod, before burying his face into Alfred's clothes again.

Just as Arthur nodded, the clock struck twelve. White snowflakes fell and settled on the window panes, forming a thin blanket of snow.

"White Christmas…" Arthur whispered.

"I wonder if the snow would feel like the cotton candy we ate back during that rainy day." Alfred chuckled. "And I wonder if your lips would taste the same."

Arthur sputtered, flustered with the metaphor. "You-what-"

"Merry Christmas, Arthur." Alfred smiled, before leaning in to capture his new boyfriend's lips in a kiss.

Arthur was initially surprised, but in the end, he kissed back. He could feel Alfred's tongue asking him for permission, and he opened his mouth, allowing him access to his cavern. He let Alfred dominate the kiss- he needed someone to control him, he can't make heads or tails from his body anymore. After a while, they broke apart.

"S-so…Are we a couple now?" Alfred asked cheekily.

"S-shut it, you git." Arthur muttered, still blushing heavily.

"Wanna go back downstairs?" Alfred offered.

"I'd rather we stay here…I'm tired." Arthur yawned, as if to prove his point.

"If you say so." Alfred cuddled his new boyfriend, before allowing sleep to consume them both.

"Goodnight, Arthur." Alfred whispered before green eyes closed, followed by Alfred's blue hues.

And that was exactly how Kiku, Angelique and Francis found them later in the night, when they got worried because the two didn't go back down to the ball.

"I suppose they have come to terms about their problems." Kiku whispered softly. "This is worth celebrating with red rice…"

Angelique smiled. "It seems like we won't need a seventh vice."

Francis pouted. "I thought they were having se-"

Angelique whispered back jokingly. "Don't ruin the moment, you pervert."

"Let's just leave them be now, shall we?" Kiku asked.

"Yeah, let's just ask them tomorrow morning." Angelique answered, leading the trio out of the room.

And as the snow fell all over the town, the two stayed in their cuddle position, Arthur's head tucked under Alfred's chin, and Alfred's hands over the small of Arthur's back.

Needless to say, it was the best day of their lives.

-End

A/N: Well. The prompt was cotton candy. I did put cotton candy, although it wasn't a major focus… I hope you like this! I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

And I apologize for possible OOC-ness. –bows down-

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year~


End file.
